


Audentes fortuna juvat

by Euphori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel Fix-It, no beta we die like men, the world essentially goes to shit and their kids have to fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphori/pseuds/Euphori
Summary: Then she sensed it. It was nearby, with such a heavy magical signature it was as if her blood was singing and Lyra turned to face the end of the row. It wasn’t displayed elegantly, it was the last book on the shelf, and was placed with a notice-me-not charm at some point but the magical signature broke through. The spine was threaded with symbols akin to ancient runes that Lyra couldn’t recognise, despite taking the class at Hogwarts. The cover was black leather that must’ve been ancient, the corners capped with gold to protect them and the front had the words ‘Nigris Mea I’ carved in a script. Lyra could feel the raw olde magick radiating off of the first edition grimoire, it drowned her senses and lured her in, enveloping her in a powerful warmth she’d never experienced before. The threaded runes seemed to shine as Lyra traced her fingers down the bound spine.Fixing everything had seemed like a fantasy to Lyra, until that moment.Lyra pulled her wand from her holster on her waist, clutched the grimoire in her arms and with a sickening ‘pop’, she apparated away.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lyra Granger/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 6





	Audentes fortuna juvat

_July 31st, 2019_

_12 Grimmauld Place, London_

Lyra’s instinct told her to run, it didn’t matter where she went as long as it was away from Malfoy Manor. So she ran, well, apparated to the only place she could think of, the Order of the Phoenix’s headquarters and her family home by descent- 12 Grimmauld Place. Lyra pulled the worn, aged and peeling parchment out of her back pocket. ‘ _The headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place, London_.’ It was written in handwriting that she did not recognize, but the note was of utter importance, as it was the only way left to access the building. The Black family home had not had anyone set foot in it since Sirius Black died in 1995 and then her Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and her mother in 1997 on the run from Voldemort. The building, despite its caster dying in 1996 still had a powerful Fidelius charm active around it, cast by Albus Dumbledore in 1994. Lyra pulled a black metal key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, and stepped into her ancestral home for the first time.

Lyra left Malfoy Manor because her father had caught her red-handed. She had left her correspondence and sensitive material in her secret compartment in her desk, but the cover was left ajar and her father had found it looking for the pack of cigars he knew she and her brother had stolen off him.

“You’re lucky!” he had shouted. “If it was Astoria or Merlin forbid your _grandfather_ who found these, you would have been either thrown in Azkaban or Avada’ed!” Draco Malfoy had always loved his son and daughter and had never raised his voice or hand like that before. Lyra lifted her hand to where he had slapped her on her cheek. She had been of age for two years and yet it only made her more vulnerable and Lyra could not help but feel utterly helpless as her father had berated her and helped her burn all of her resistance documents in his study to rid it from the Malfoy home.

Her younger brother Scorpius- son of Draco and Astoria was out on resistance business, gathering information from the Ministry of Magic, in the domain of their grandfather Lucius Malfoy, who ruled over his domain as Minister for Magic. Needless to say, Lyra kept her mouth shut about Scorpius’ involvement from her father and she bit her tongue in annoyance, pain blossoming and the taste of liquid metal on her tongue. Lyra wandered into the tapestry room of the Black family home, at the front of the house and followed the tree’s information. Her fingers traced her grandmother’s name, following it down to her father and then her and Scorpius. She looked back to her grandmother, noticing that her sister’s portrait was charred and destroyed. Lyra pulled her wand out, pointing it at her great-aunt’s portrait.

“Porfigia reparo” an experimental spell of hers she’d created when Astoria burned Lyra off of the Malfoy family tapestry. Slowly, her great-aunt’s face had restored, showing dark brown tresses of hair and not the grey eyes Lyra had expected but cool brown eyes also associated with the Black family. Andromeda’s branch extended and grew, and had added Nymphadora Tonks along with her date of birth and death, and from Nymphadora was a portrait of who Lyra knew to be her cousin Edward “Teddy” Lupin, a year above her at Hogwarts. Lyra realised with a look out the window that she was not there to repair family portraits but to search for the first volume of the Black family grimoire.

Lyra needed it to fix everything

When Lucius Malfoy unexpectedly rose to the seat of Minister for Magic in the year 2000 there was an uproar at first. How could a convicted criminal and known Death Eater become the Minister for Magic? The man in question did what he did during the First Wizarding War, he bribed the Wizengamot members and feigned being under the Imperius curse. In turn, he regained his seat in the Wizengamot and began his rise to power.

Things had taken a turn for the worse in 2001, in June that year MACUSA had put out warnings of American Voldemort sympathisers and to be on the lookout. While Lucius was implementing new laws against Muggleborns, the American sympathisers reappeared in their home country on September 11, Imperio-ing the pilots of four planes causing them to crash into the infamous Twin Towers of the World Trade Center, the Pentagon- the American Muggle military stronghold and one crashed on the way to the Muggle ministry the White House. Lyra’s grandfather and his supporters in the British Ministry took this as an opportunity to push more bigoted laws into British Wizarding society. Lyra’s mother was working in the Department of Foreign Diplomatic Affairs and was on her way to becoming the head of her department when she and many other Muggleborns were sacked. Her Uncles Harry and Ron were sacked from the DMLE along with many of their Hogwarts peers, they had all gotten shoddy excuses such as lack of attendance despite having a perfect record or redundancy with a very minute payout.

As more Muggleborns and Half-Bloods were put out of work, the Ministry kept pushing anti-Muggleborn legislation. It began with simple things such as placing Muggleborns with Magical families and obliviating their parents who were Muggle. No one could’ve fought against it, as it protected the Statute of Secrecy to a higher degree. Then legislation came out, barring Muggleborns and Half-Bloods with an immediate Muggle or Muggleborn parents from working within major wizarding areas including Diagon Alley, The Ministry and Hogsmeade, along with Magical schools of Britain in 2005. On Samhain or Halloween to some that same year, on the twenty-fourth anniversary of his parents death Harry James Potter after all the pain he suffered in his life including his time at Hogwarts and the War, left his wife of six years Ginny Potter nee Weasley and his three children Albus Severus, James Sirius and Lily Luna Potter behind and hung himself at his parents cottage in Godric’s Hollow. After the Wizarding world discovered the news of his suicide, the Ministry took action.

The Ministry set a deadline for Muggleborns to enter the Wizarding World and were barred from entering after the 2010 school year began as to let the last generation of Muggleborns into schools and to prevent them from becoming Obscurials. War heroes were suddenly hunted down, pureblood or not. This included Lyra’s mother and her uncle Ron and his family along with many others including Neville Longbottom. Lyra’s mother had left her with her father just before her birthday in 2010 when she turned eleven. Summer had just begun and there was a summer storm abnormally early that night, and it had seemed wild and dangerous as the wind danced with the leaves. Lyra remembered that night very clearly, her parents had gotten into shouting match that night and magic seemed to crackle in the air as anger was prevalent. Her father was visibly shaken by the news that he had another child and her mother was heavily distraught, she was heaving with sobs and was red in the face, her eyelids were swollen from crying, and her infamously curly hair had only gotten more wild and frizzy with distress. It was her mother’s magic that caught Lyra off guard that night, it was coming off of her in waves that had shaken Lyra to her very core and shocked her violently, it was powerful sorrowful magic that was coming from her mother and she kept her crying hidden as her parents argued.

“I love you, my little lyre. Never forget that.” And with a kiss on her forehead, Hermione Granger left her daughter with her father, and that was the last Lyra had ever seen of her mother.

Lyra met her brother the next day, and instantly bonded with Scorpius Malfoy, they were as thick as thieves. He was younger than her by two months, her birthday had been June 5th and his had been on August 26th, but they ended up in the same year at Hogwarts. There Lyra reunited with Albus Potter and Cedrella Weasley, close friends of hers before their parents were hunted down. Lyra was also reunited with Teddy Lupin. Lyra introduced her friends to her brother as they sat down for the train ride. The group also met their year’s only Muggleborn, and the last one to enter the wizarding world, Daisy Dursley- Albus’ cousin on his father’s side through his Grandmother Lily Potter’s family. These were Lyra’s closest friends.

As Professor, no- Headmistress McGonagall began the sorting, students went to every house. Then she called “Dursley, Daisy Marjorie” who became a proud lion- Gryffindor that night. Daisy was followed by “Granger, Lyra Helen” Lyra was nervous but ready to prove herself. Her mother abandoned her and she wanted to make her father proud despite knowing him only for a few months, but also wanted to stay under the radar as she was the Half-Blood daughter of a wanted heroine. The hat had barely touched a hair on her head before it shouted “ _SLYTHERIN!_ ” Eventually “Malfoy, Scorpius Draco” was called and he too after many minutes of waiting was determined as a snake too. Surprising most of the Wizarding world “Potter, Albus Severus” became a member of Slytherin house too. “Weasley, Cedrella Lavender” followed in her family’s footsteps and joined Daisy in Gryffindor.

 ~~Professor~~ Headmistress McGonagall, who was a family friend and member of the order, made it routine to check up on Lyra, Albus, Cedrella, Teddy and eventually Daisy and Scorpius, she had invited them to her office for tea on the weekends. The group’s years at Hogwarts were not all fun and games as their parents made it out to be. Their year had the last Muggleborn to enter the wizarding world, and the opening feast in their second year really shone a light on the issue, with the children of many ministry sympathisers entering Hogwarts along with James Potter and some other Half-Bloods making the first years of 2011.

Outside of Hogwarts life got worse. Many Muggleborns and Half-Bloods were given the choice to either be obliviated and return to the Muggle world or have jobs the lowest of the low – cleaners, cooks, to be essentially treated as house elves, paid only in measly Knuts nowhere near the standard living wage. Others, out of desperation turned towards being personal whores for Purebloods, prostitutes and sex workers. By Lyra’s fourth year in 2014, that pay changed from coins to basic human rights such as food and water and a place to sleep. It was absolutely disgraceful and made sure that Muggleborns relied on their Pureblood ‘superiors’. Lyra and her friends kept up with the news that came from outside of Hogwarts through news sources including _The Daily Prophet_ , _The Quibbler_ , and from the Order and _Potterwatch_ , which had reopened in 2010 to pay respects to Harry by keeping the Wizarding populace safe, and could only read the headlines and sigh, seeing the photos of those once revered as war heroes now undesirables, and the group could only feel empty. Lyra was sure that by then that her mother would have either been enslaved or dead, heck she knew that the only reason she won’t be treated like the other Muggleborns and Half-Bloods is that her father is the Ministers son – a Pureblood and the fact that Lucius Malfoy had some compassion for his grandchild.

It was in Lyra’s fifth year that the Hogwarts Resistance – commonly known amongst students as the HR or Dumble’s Army 2.0 opened up, teaching kids how to defend themselves as the Ministry sent in an approved teacher after “years of mishandling the Defence Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts” and they started teaching students absolutely nothing. The resistance also helped keep the school open during the breaks, with access during the summer break being Ariana’s portrait at the Hog’s Head in Hogsmeade, to give students a place to go and escape from abusive parents or the Ministry trying to force Muggleborn students out of school and into servitude. The HR actively reported to those left in the Order and to Potterwatch and snuck supplies such as Weasley products from George Weasley who had left Britain for the United States by international floo, along with food and emergency supplies. Lyra, Albus, Cedrella and Teddy joined without question, and it had taken Lyra showing Scorpius the damage the Ministry did to their fellow students who weren’t in Slytherin and about the discrimination she got when she wasn’t with him to join. While the HR did much to help not only students but Muggleborns and Half-Bloods alike, it could not save magic, as it was too late. Magic had begun to die in Britain, with the lack of new magic being introduced over the years and Purebloods being barred from dating and having intimate relations with Muggleborns, there were more and more Squib children being produced than Magical children. By the time Lyra graduated from Hogwarts, the HR was cut in half as the ministry began to crack down on those opposing them, and by the start of 2019, Lyra along with her group of friends along with a few adults including the headmistress and a minute handful of ministry workers were the only members left, as the authorities had Avada’ed everyone else or sent them to Azkaban.

Lyra needed to go back and save magic.

Fix everything.

This brings us to July 31st 2019.

Lyra, being a Metamorphagus like her cousin Teddy, had unconsciously shifted to look like her Great-aunt. Her wild platinum curls changed from their almost white colour to a dark almost black brown. Her normally darker skin had lightened to an olive tone, and her eyes instead of a cool brown like her great-aunt, went a startling steel grey like her grandmother, shifting from her natural hazel brown. Grimmauld place had many hidden libraries, all housed many books that the Ministry would be more than willing to confiscate. But Lyra had looked for one book in particular.

“Kreacher!” with a loud crack, the ancient house Elf apparated into the room. The said Elf was utterly startled by Lyra, and he looked at her up and down before turning on his heel and walking away.

“What would Mistress say? a Half-blood abomination of Black blood in her home.” Kreacher muttered under his breath. Lyra inhaled sharply, her face turning an angry red and her curls frizzled with magic, she whipped towards Kreacher.

“This Half-Blood abomination” she hissed violently, she grabbed the Elf’s dish-cloth clothing and fisted it in her palm, which pulled the Elf close to her. “Is one of the last descendants of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black! Cousin Walburga is not your Mistress, I am, and you would do well to remember it!” she let go of Kreacher and he stumbled back, almost falling over. Lyra never liked flaunting or using her Pureblood ancestry to get something, but she needed the grimoire – badly and if it meant Lyra had to connect with her history so be it. Kreacher seemed stunned by her show of power, and he came forward to her before bowing at her feet.

“Of course, Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black.” He croaked out and Lyra nodded, having calmed down from Kreacher’s evaluation of her.

“Apologies for my awful behaviour, Kreacher.” She paused and caught her breath. “Can you show me around the family home, please.” Lyra followed the House elf through the house, passing through the kitchens, the sitting room, up the stairs. The only room Kreacher did not show Lyra was a bedroom.

“It was Master Regulus’ room.” Being the only explanation he gave Lyra. At the end of the corridor, Lyra spotted an odd door. It was mismatched with the rest of the décor of the house, the door was a dark oak instead of painted black, and was laced with intricate carvings of trees and their leaves falling and was decorated with gold accents and a gold door handle.

“Kreacher, what is that room?” the Elf turned to the door Lyra was pointing to and his eyes widened a fraction.

“The seventh family library, it rarely shows itself, only to those worthy to the Black family, this must mean you, Mistress.” At Kreacher’s words, Lyra felt her heart skip a beat and she turned to the door and walked towards it. When she gripped the door handle it was clear that there was magic unknown to Lyra at play here, it was as if she was shocked by Muggle electricity and there was a tingle of _something_ , up her spine as she turned the handle. The Black family had many hidden libraries to hide their precious resources from those that would see it gone, and the seventh library was said to be the one that had olde magick at work with the family magic o keep it protected.

As Lyra opened the door, dust floated up uncovering centuries-old books, journals, scrolls and parchments unique to the Black family. She wouldn’t dare summon the grimoire, in case of curses, so Lyra resigned herself to combing through the library, reading rare material and gaining knowledge in the process. The sun had set as Lyra searched through the library, and she was tempted to give up and come again another day, risking never finding this library again as she had searched through shelf after shelf with no luck whatsoever.

Then she sensed it. It was nearby, with such a heavy magical signature it was as if her blood was singing and Lyra turned to face the end of the row. It wasn’t displayed elegantly, it was the last book on the shelf, and was placed with a notice-me-not charm at some point but the magical signature broke through. The spine was threaded with symbols akin to ancient runes that Lyra couldn’t recognise, despite taking the class at Hogwarts. The cover was black leather that must’ve been ancient, the corners capped with gold to protect them and the front had the words ‘Nigris Mea I’ carved in a script. Lyra could feel the raw olde magick radiating off of the first edition grimoire, it drowned her senses and lured her in, enveloping her in a powerful warmth she’d never experienced before. The threaded runes seemed to shine as Lyra traced her fingers down the bound spine.

Fixing everything had seemed like a fantasy to Lyra, until that moment.

Lyra pulled her wand from her holster on her waist, clutched the grimoire in her arms and with a sickening ‘pop’, she apparated away. 


End file.
